


a meeting of sea and sky

by vanillanemo



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sirens, he's in lurve, my strawberry boy's gotta crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillanemo/pseuds/vanillanemo
Summary: Something caught his eye, and he squinted, trying to make out the figure on the north path, picking his way down towards the shore. He breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized the eccentric, but familiar clothing.This was why he was here tonight.





	a meeting of sea and sky

Waves crashed over the shore, the froth and sea foam bubbling up over the soft white sand. Gulls call to each other as they circle over the beach, and the clouds drifting overhead part to reveal the gold of a setting sun. From deep within the ocean, a figure emerged. Wrapped in powerful concealing magics, he lifted himself from the water to recline on the rocks, tail drifting lazily through the top of the water.

Vivid scales glittered under the dying sun light, colours ranging from the black fin, lightening to reds, then flaming orange, and ending in pale yellows where they gave way to muscular, tanned skin. Kind brown eyes looked out from behind a bright orange fringe, gazing over the shoreline, hoping desperately that he hadn’t missed his chance.

Ichigo was usually incredibly punctual. But his class had run overtime, and then his friends had wanted to go and get drinks. He waved them off, claiming a prior engagement with his sisters, but then he had to go ask his sisters to cover for him.

(Bless Yuzu and her big heart.)

Something caught his eye, and he squinted, trying to make out the figure on the north path, picking his way down towards the shore. He breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized the eccentric, but familiar clothing.

This was why he was here tonight.

(Well, most nights. He was certain that, if he told his friends, they’d call it an obsession. Which was why he wasn’t telling them, thank you very much.)

Ichigo carefully lifted himself behind a particularly craggy looking rock. Concealing magics were good, but he was incredibly bad at them. And if he was seen… gods forbid. That was their number one law – don’t reveal the existence of sirens to the land dwellers.

But, Ichigo had been doing this for a couple of years already, and he hadn’t been caught yet. These rocks were dangerous, slippery and full of sharp pointy bits. Enough curious children had  slipped and met a terrible end here over the years for the villagers to avoid the place.

The man strolled along the beach, barefoot, wearing a green cloak over rough trousers and a tunic which wouldn’t have looked out of place one hundred years ago, with his ever present striped bucket hat perched on his head. He often had a black cat draped over his shoulders, but not today, it seemed.

He came down most evenings, though not every day. Sometimes whole weeks would go past in which he didn’t take his walks. The first time it had happened, Ichigo had been terrified something horrible had happened to him. Scared enough that he risked hovering under the docks as the villagers loaded up a fishing boat, ready to go out for the season. He listened to their conversations, and learned that the man was an inventor, and when he grew inspired, he tended to remain in his home until he finished. He also learned the man’s name.

Kisuke Urahara.

Ichigo watched him, as he so often did. Watched the water lap over his feet, his cloak ruffle in the breeze, watched the sun set in the reflection of his face, in the golden glow it cast over him. Ichigo watched, and he dreamt of things that could never be.

Stupid, that’s what he was. Falling in love with a human. His old man would laugh himself to death if he heard.

(Though, that might not necessarily be a _bad_ thing, per se. Isshin was utterly useless on his good days and taking more drugs than Ichigo could count on his worst. At least if he was dead, they’d be under their Uncle Ryuuken’s custody.)

(Then again, looking at how Uryuu had turned out, Ryuuken might not be a great option either.)

Sighing, Ichigo turned away. No matter what he wished, Kisuke Urahara was a human. Ichigo was a siren. Even if the laws were changed, a relationship between two species so different could never be.

He carefully tightened his magics, before pulling himself off the rocks and back into the sea. He swam off, ignoring the tears that were mingling with the salty water.

He was completely unaware that a pair of hard grey eyes watched him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two, Kisuke's part, is in the works!


End file.
